A Lullaby for You
by Leah Ryoma
Summary: (FFXV AU) ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tan solo no hubiese salido de la ciudadela? ¿La guerra hubiese continuado de todas manera? ¿No sentiría esa presión que ahora lo atormenta todas las noches? ¿No hubiese descubierto los sentimientos que ambos encerraban dentro de ellos? Keith tan solo esperaba pasar ese tiempo de calidad con su equipo fuera de peligro. (Cover: zandraart.)


Era un día soleado, ni una sola nube se atrevía a aparecer en el cielo azul, era placentero ver aquella calma, la ciudad; sin embargo, seguía siendo la misma ruidosa y agitada ciudad de siempre. Aquel día en Insomnia, capital de Lucis y hogar de la familia real, era igual que cualquier otro, vehículos pasando por las calles a gran velocidad, personas transitando por las veredas preocupándose por sus propias vida; en fin, un sinnúmero de individuos comunes y corrientes haciendo cosas comunes y corrientes, era un día normal, por lo menos para la mayoría de los habitantes.

La familia real que gobernaba Lucis era respetada y querida por su pueblo; sin embargo, el actual rey se enfrentaba a una de las mayores crisis de la historia, su enemistad con el imperio Galra no había quedado en el olvido. Una guerra que trajo destrucción para ambos lados ha sido arrastrada hasta la actualidad durante muchas generaciones; y en estos últimos años parecía que Lucis tarde o temprano caería.

Dentro de unos días; sin embargo, sería un día especial para la realeza: la princesa Allura Nox Fleuret de Altea contraería nupcias con el príncipe de Galra, Lotor Aldercapt; y la familia Lucis Caelum había sido invitada a tal ceremonia.

Altea era un país totalmente independiente de ambos reinos, situado exactamente entre ambos territorios. En busca de la paz, Altea se había aliado con el reino de Lucis. La princesa Allura había organizado su propio matrimonio con el príncipe Lotor y así acabar la guerra. Un sacrificio que ella mismo propuso.

Para los Caelum, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para terminar esta matanza sin sentido. Aun así, se preparó un plan B; el mismo día de la boda, el rey de Lucis y el emperador de Galra firmarían un pacto que pondría fin a su enemistad, con la excusa de que aquel acto sería una conmemoración de matrimonio.

Todo marchaba perfectamente y hoy era el día en el que el príncipe de Lucis dejaría el palacio y su reino junto a las personas más cercanas a él, para llegar en representación de su padre a la boda que cambiaría el curso de la historia.

Keith Lucis Caelum, príncipe heredero de Lucis, se encontraba en la sala del trono junto con las tres personas que lo acompañarían en su viaje a Altea. Intercambiaba algunas palabras con su padre ya que estaba a punto de partir. Simple formalidad. Luego de despedirse, salió junto con sus tres compañeros del palacio. El auto que su padre había manejado cuando era joven lo esperaba afuera.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abordar la máquina, su padre quien apenas caminaba con un bastón lo seguía por detrás. "Keith" llamaba el rey la atención de su hijo refiriéndose a él con su nombre de pila en vez de por un título. "Padre" respondió el hijo ante la sorpresa y el estado del susodicho "No deberías estar aquí, ¿no hay cosas que debes hacer?" Keith no era de preocuparse por muchas personas, pero su padre era la única persona que conocía de su familia, y era un hecho que era la última que quedaba. Él amaba a su padre, después de todo fue su primer amigo, era una de las pocas personas que lo entendía y devolvía el amor que le daba. "Keith, soy el rey, sé que cosas son más importantes que otras. Y mi hijo siempre será mi prioridad" respondió el mayor con comprensión. "He venido a despedirme como tu padre."

Keith solo pudo reaccionar con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte por mí. Te prometo que regresaré lo más pronto posible" Fue lo más directo posible.

"Por favor, que ese no sea el motivo por el que trates mal a la princesa" respondió un poco burlesco el padre ante la respuesta de su hijo. "Por supuesto que no". Ambos rieron ligeramente.

"Mantengan un ojo en él, ya conocen bien a mi hijo, a veces puede ser un poco descortés" esta vez, el rey hablaba directamente con los tres jóvenes que acompañarían al príncipe. "Así será, su alteza" respondió Takashi Shirogane ante la mirada suave de su monarca. "Hey, ¿a qué vino eso?" Keith definitivamente estaba un poco descontento. "No trates de engañar a tu viejo" nuevamente compartieron una sonrisa leve.

"Hijo, solo espero que te vaya lo mejor posible" ahora con un tono más serio, el mayor mostraba una actitud más preocupada. "No es como si no fuéramos a volver" algo extrañado, Keith no supo en realidad lo que esas palabras significaban.

"Sé feliz, Keith" respondió su padre.


End file.
